Harry Potter and the Illusion of Death
by Demented Rick
Summary: Death is like a mirror. Is the reflection fake, or is death itself? Someone important in Harry's life croaks. What more can I say? R
1. The Terrible News

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So there. ****

Chapter 1 

THE TERRIBLE NEWS 

DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD!!! 

The headline screamed at Harry as he scanned the paper that had just been delivered by owlpost. Harry thought out loud, " No. No. This can't be possible. It has to be a trick of some kind to throw Voldemort off. To maybe come out of hiding. Yeah, that has to be it." 

The article read,_" Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft died yesterday of an apparent heart attack, The Ministry of Magic announced today. Dumbledore, to some the greatest wizard in 500 years, was reportedly 110 yrs. old. He was responsible for the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named last June. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge said,' The loss of Albus Dumbledore is a sad blow to all who stand against You-know-who.' It is not yet known who will be appointed the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."_

"I wonder what Ron and Hermione think about this?" Harry wondered. 

Thinking about it, Harry wondered why Ron or Hermione hadn't informed him before he read it in the paper first. His anger quickly ignited, realizing that once again he was out of the loop. 

Harry decided to send Hedwig to Ron with a scathing note about this information not being telephoned, or even owlposted to him. 

Unfortunately, Hedwig was out hunting, leaving Harry fuming with no one to vent on. It wasn't any fun having only his idiotic, obese cousin Dudley to taunt. Dudley had heard last year at the train depot when Harry had got back from Hogwarts, that if Harry had any problems with his "family", the Order of the Phoenix would take care of the "problem". 

As Harry thought about the loss of Dumbledore, he realized that he was now wide open to attack by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Quickly he wrote a note to Ron. 

Ron, 

I've got to get out of here. When Voldemort finds out the Professor is dead, as I'm sure he already does, he's going to come for me. Tell your parents to do the Floo Network so I can come to the Burrow, or to Headquarters. Hurry!!! 

Harry 

Now all Harry could do was wait for Hedwig to get back. Suddenly he heard a bellow from downstairs. It could only have been his Uncle Vernon making that noise as only he could. 

"Boy!! Get down here this instant!!" 

Harry didn't feel like it , but he knew that tone of voice. He must have done something to piss his uncle off again, though he couldn't think what it could be. 

When he got down to the living room, he saw what it was. 

Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, and the rest of the Order were standing in the living room waiting for him. Uncle Vernon looked at Harry with disdain. 

"See? The boy is just bloody fine. So what are you all here for? Eh?" 

Moody replied, "I suppose you don't know about Dumbledore having passed on, do ya?" 

Uncle Vernon said, " Who? That old fool at that school of your kind finally kicked the bucket?" 

_"PETRIFICUS TOTALLIS!"_

Uncle Vernon, a look of shock on his face, fell to the ground with a crash. 

"How dare you say such a thing about the greatest wizard to have lived in the last 500 years?!" Moody raged at him. 

The rest of the Order looked as terrified as Uncle Vernon did. 

"Alastor, relax! He doesn't know what he is saying!", Remus Lupin said as he grabbed Moody to make sure he didn't do anything else. 

Moody just looked at Uncle Vernon like he was a Death Eater, and deserved to go to Azkaban.. 

"Yeah, well, he should watch what he says when it concerns the late Albus Dumbledore!" 

Harry was looking on with what would be amusement at seeing Uncle Vernon getting his comeuppance, but he was too depressed to do more than smirk a little. 

Tonks saw Harry on the stairs and said " Come along Harry, get your things packed. You're going to Headquarters. With Albus dead, you're not safe here anymore." 

Then Harry broke down and cried out, " So it is true! Professor Dumbledore is dead!" 

Lupin released Uncle Vernon from the spell, and then went over to Harry. He took him by the shoulders and gave him a hug. 

"Harry, I know how much he meant to you, and to me also." 

All the wizards and witchs there agreed with his assessment. 

Lupin went on," You meant more to him than you can possibly realize. He knew his time was coming so arrangements were made to take care of you." 

At this Harry cried all the harder. He didn't care that Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley were all standing there looking triumphant. 

"So this means the boy won't be coming back here anymore?" Aunt Petunia exclaimed happily. 

"Yes, he will no longer be a bother to you." 

"Oh, that is wonderful news," Uncle Vernon said as he slowly got up off the carpet. 

Then Moody said ominously, "Well, Muggle, Voldemort doesn't know that, so don't be surprised if you and your 'fine' family don't wake up one day!" 

At the news he wouldn't be coming back to Privet Drive, Harry's sniffles lessened. 

"I won't be back Uncle Vernon, you can bet on that!" 

Then Dudley piped up,"Yeah, I'll bet you will be back." 

Harry just turned around and went back up the stairs to gather his stuff. 

Tonks said,"I'll help him. I know where to go." 

When they got to Harry's room, Harry couldn't concentrate on what he needed to do. Tonks just took out her wand, and almost dropping it, cast a spell to gather up Harry's belongings. 

"Harry." 

"What?" 

"He really cared deeply for you, you know" 

"I know" 

"Look Harry, this is hard for you, I know. I just want you to realize you have a lot of friends who care very much for you. Just look at the Weasley family. When Molly heard about Albus, she instantly insisted that you come to the Burrow. But Alastor--" 

Harry looked as if he would explode,_"If she knew before "The Daily Prophet", why didn't they tell me?!"_

Tonks tried to calm Harry down, "She wanted to but you know that owls can be intercepted by the Death Eaters! They would know where you are, and then where would you be?" 

_"I'd be with my parents and probably a lot happier than I am right now!"_

They heard pounding on the stairs and Lupin was there. 

"What's going on in here? We've got to get going!" 

"Alright, I'm going. Stop rushing me!" 

Lupin just looked at Tonks and she shrugged her shoulders. 

Well, that's the first chapter, I know it's short, but the next chapters will be longer and more action-packed. Please review, 

--Demented Rick 


	2. The New Head of the Order

AN: Here's my responses to your wonderful reviews: 

a reader: I told you it was someone important! 

blackenedsoul: thank you! 

Lux-soap: Your name confuses me, but thanks! 

**Chapter 2**

THE NEW HEAD OF THE ORDER

When Harry and Lupin and Tonks all got downstairs, Harry asked, "So how are we getting there this time?" 

Moody replied sardonically, "Well apparently, the others didn't care for going by broomstick so this time we are going by portkey." 

Uncle Vernon jubilantly said,"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" 

Harry glared at him. "Don't miss me when I'm gone, you pathetic excuse of a flobberworm." 

Uncle Vernon wasn't sure how insulted he should be. Dudley called out to Harry "Just get out, you son of a ---" 

Moody quickly raised his wand again, "Don't say it, or you won't live to regret it!" 

Aunt Petunia screamed and grabbed Dudley to prevent him from maybe receiving another pig's tail. 

"Don't worry," Lupin said, "Mad Eye won't do anything too permanent. Besides, he's so ugly we couldn't curse him even if we wanted to." 

With the insults out of the way, Moody brought out a salt shaker and told everyone to touch it in the count of three. 

"1--2--3--" 

Harry felt the familiar pull on his stomach, and then Tonks and Lupin crashed against him as they whipped to number 12, Grimmauld Place, London. 

He looked around and everything looked the same on the outside as before. He thought of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and it instantly appeared between numbers 11 and 13, pushing them out of the way. Having seen this before he wasn't surprised. 

Lupin tapped on the door as before and they stepped inside. Instantly Kreacher wandered up to him. 

"Well, the Potter boy still lives, I see." Under his breath, pretending that Harry couldn't hear him, he mumbled, "Too bad, too bad, the little putrid ball of slime, what would my mistress say about that," 

"Yeah, good to see you too." Harry grumbled back at him. 

Still muttering to himself, Kreacher went over to Sirius's mother's portrait and flung the curtains apart, and then the screaching began. 

_"What are these slimy, filthy half-breeds doing in my father's house! Get out! I'll not stand for this---"_

Quickly Moody and Lupin ran over pushing Kreacher out of the way and pulled the curtains shut. 

Harry said, "Are Ron and the Weasleys here too? How about Hermione?" 

Lupin looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, no. They are going to Albus' funeral tomorrow, so maybe you'll see them soon." 

Harry started to fume again. "I suppose I won't be allowed to go?!" 

"Uhh---that's right" replied Lupin, trying to stop Harry from getting more angry. "We knew you'd want to go, but the new Head of the Order didn't think you should." 

_"Oh, is that so?! I suppose he's got my best interests at heart!"_

Suddenly, the screaming in the hall began again, _"Insignificant worms, and traitors to the Dark Lord, get out of my father's house---"_

"Harry! Calm down, you know yelling gets that old hag started again!" 

Again there was quiet as the painting was covered up. 

Harry tried to control his anger by closing his eyes, but all he could see in his mind was the picture of Dumbledore lying dead on the bed. 

More calmly he said, "Who is the new Head of the Order, anyway?" 

Lupin replied, even more quietly than before. "Ahh, you will meet him soon enough, but right now let's get your stuff into your room." 

Getting more furious, Harry snarled, " Who is he?" 

Lupin just looked at him and shook his head, "It's always about you isn't Harry? Just accept that you will find out soon enough!" 

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll find someone who will!" 

"Harry, nobody will say because we were told you would be informed all in good time." 

Harry tried a different tactic, "I thought you were my friend." 

Lupin just looked at him, and shook his head again at Harry's belligerency. "Harry Potter, you must learn control, or you won't grow up to avenge your parents or Sirius. Albus had great faith in you. Don't throw it away by losing your temper all the time. Now is the time to grieve for our great friend and mentor. I suggest you do that. Think of how Dumbledore would keep his cool at all times. Even when under great pressure, he wouldn't lose it like you do. You must keep a clear head at all times. If you're mad all the time, you will fall apart, and be of no use to anyone, especially at this time of great fear for what Voldemort might do. 

Later, in bed, Harry thought about what Lupin said, and realized he was correct. He was losing his temper all the time now. Harry thought it had something to do with his connection to Voldemort. He thought that Voldemort would love for him to get all bitter and defeated. All that much easier for him to win! 

That night Harry had a dream that Albus Dumbledore was still alive, and was talking to him about how to defeat the evil dark wizard. The Professor was telling him to just say please go away, and that was all it would take. Harry just stared at him, not believing for a second that that would work. 

"You must trust me, Harry," the dream Dumbledore told him. Harry just looked at him increduously, and replied " You are dead, Professor. Your advice wouldn't work if you were alive, so just go away unless you have some real good ideas." 

The dream Dumbledore looked at him sadly, and faded away, to be replaced by a horrible nightmare of Harry seeing everybody, including Ron and Hermione, dying. They were looking at him as if it was his fault. Hermione who was glaring at him pointed her finger, and said," This.. is..your..doing...Harry...You ...should...have...listened... 

The look in Ron's eyes were telling him the same thing, and Harry awoke with a bloodcurdling scream. 

Harry fumbled for his glasses and knocked the table lamp onto the floor. Shaking all over with sweat filming his forehead, he got out of bed, and fell to the floor. The door opened and Tonks ran in with her wand out, thinking that Harry had been attacked in his sleep. 

Stepping on the glass from the lamp, she yelped in pain, then tripped over Harry, who was trying to get up. 

"What is going on in there?!" somebody called from outside the door. 

Tonks was howling in pain from slicing her foot, while Harry's scar felt like it would split his head in two. 

The voice outside the door called out to somebody downstairs to send for Lupin or Moody. Then suddenly the light was on in the room, and another member of the Order came in. "Tonks! What happened? Are you okay? What can I do to help?" 

The man got out his wand, pointed it at the lamp and said _"Reparo"_. The lamp proceeded to come back together. Moody finally came limping in , took one look around, and said to Harry, "Tell me, my boy, what happened?" 

The pain from his scar was beginning to fade, so Harry was more lucid now. "I had a nightmare that seemed so real, I wonder if I do have the Eye of a Seer." 

The other member, by the name of Elphias Doge, had helped Tonks up and onto the bed where he proceeded to mend her wound. 

Tonks said miserably, "I heard him scream, as I was guarding his door, but I forgot to get some light and I stepped on the broken glass from the lamp, and then tripped over him." 

Moody just looked at her and chuckled. 

"It's not funny Alastor!" she said indignantly. 

"Right, right, if you say so. Well, Harry, what was this dream about?" Moody said kind of bored like. 

"It was a dream about everybody, including Ron and Hermione, dying. They were accusing me of being at fault." 

"Well, I can see where that would be upsetting, but I'm sure it's because of all the stress you've been under this last year." Moody replied with a look of disinterest on his gnarled face. 

"You don't think it is anything, do you? You think that I just have vivid dreams? Well this one was so real, especially the part about Professor Dumbledore---". 

"Professor Dumbledore?" interrupted Mad Eye, "You didn't mention that." 

"I just remembered!" 

"What did he say?" 

"I don't really remember, but it was some really dumb idea".Harry recalled. 

Moody looked at him thoughtfully, " If you remember, mention it to Remus or myself." 

"Yeah, sure" Harry said, wondering what the sudden change in Moody's interest was about. 

"Get back to bed now. Maybe you'll dream again about Dumbledore", Mad Eye said. 

Wondering what Mad Eye's interest in the part about the Professor was, it took Harry a long time to fall back asleep. Suddenly it was morning, and Tonks was calling him down for breakfast. 

Harry pulled some clothes on, and came down to the kitchen. 

Sitting at the table looking as greasy as ever was Professor Snape. Harry was a bit surprised to see him there. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry said irritably. 

"Have a care, Potter! You don't want to upset me, seeing as I am the new Head of the Order of the Phoenix! 

AN: Sorry, cliffhanger! Oh well... 

--Demented Rick 


	3. Professor Snape and Mrs Weasly

Chapter 3  
  
Professor Snape and Mrs. Weasley  
  
Harry just stood there with his mouth open. Snape sneered and said, "What's the matter, Potter? Trying to catch some worms?"  
  
Then he laughed quite nastily as Harry closed his mouth and said quite increduously, "Who the bloody hell made you Head of the Order?!"  
  
Snape looked as if he had eaten a canary, and said smugly, "Why Potter, don't you like the choice Professor Dumbledore made? He was quite insistent that I take the job."  
  
Again Harry's mouth opened in total surprise. Lupin then spoke up. "Yes Harry, Severus Snape is Head of the Order of the Phoenix. That also means that we all answer to him. Alastor wasn't so sure, but Albus was, that Sevarus was the correct choice."  
  
"There is no way Professor Dumbledore was in his right mind when he decided this! He couldn't have been serious. This has to be some kind of terrible joke!"  
  
"No Potter. He was quite clearminded about me, so I suggest you get used to it. Besides, do you really think I took this job just to torment you? But of course, in your exaggerated sense of worth, you would think so." Looking at Lupin, Snape said," I'm off to coordinate with Tonks and Arthur how we are to 'protect' young Potter here from causing himself any 'distress'." As Snape said this he looked at Harry as if he was nothing but an insignificant bug crawling on the wall.  
  
When Snape left the room, Harry looked at Lupin with much trepidation. "You know he's going to make my life more hellish than it already is, don't you? He hates me more than he hated my father!"  
  
Lupin said looking kind of sheepish. " Yeah, I know, but there is really nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Why did he get picked to be the Head?" Harry asked.  
  
"Obviously Albus thought he was the best choice. Mad Eye doesn't get along with everyone very well ," Lupin said quietly, "and I had told Dumbledore many years ago, that I wouldn't feel comfortable with the job if it came down to me; you know being a werewolf and all. If I had known he was going to pick Snape, I definitely would have changed my mind!"  
  
Then Harry asked the question he had to know the answer to. "What is Voldemort up to? With the Professor gone, I'm sure he'll act soon."  
  
Lupin said quickly," Ah, Severus doesn't think you need to know anything about his or our plans. You are to just stay here hidden."  
  
"WHAT?!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"  
  
"Oh yes, I am quite serious. I also think Severus is correct in this." said Lupin.  
  
"OH SO NOW I AM TO PLAY THE PART OF SIRIUS, SITTING AROUND HERE GOING ABSOLUTELY INSANE! KREACHERWILL PROBABLY MURDER ME IN MY SLEEP!  
  
"Calm down Harry. It is not that bad. When the new school year starts, you will be on your way to Hogwarts. Anyway we are expecting the Weasleys to be here any time this week, so at least you'll have Ron to be with."  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, I don't know what my problem is. Maybe Voldemort is influencing me again, but I'm not too sure about that." Harry said quite wearily.  
  
"I think you just need to be around people your age, Harry. When Ron and Ginny get here, I'm sure things will look less dark." Lupin replied wisely.  
  
"Yeah, maybe.Can I ask you another question Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Will I be allowed to go to Professor Dumbledore's funeral today?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"Don't get mad Harry if what I say upsets you, okay?" Lupin said gingerly.  
  
"Severus believes that Voldemort and the Death Eaters are expecting you to attend, so that they can kill you there. Even with the protection of the Order and the Aurors, your life would not be guranteed."  
  
"So that is his final word on this? I suppose he thinks I'll try to attend anyway. Since he has such a low opinion of me, why would he care if I was to be killed?" Harry asked searchingly.  
  
"Albus made him promise to protect you. He felt you are the best chance to defeat Voldemort." Lupin answered.  
  
"I know. We talked about it after he sent me to his office after S- Sirius was k-killed. He told me what he felt my destiny was. I don't know if Snape believes that or not." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. We havn't exactly talked a whole lot about you these last couple days."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tell you what Harry. Maybe I can do something for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know that Albus had his pensieve don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I've seen it a couple times."  
  
"I think he wanted you to have it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No, but who better than you?"  
  
"Why would I need it?"  
  
"I think he had some thoughts that he would want you to have."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Why don't you look in it and find out?"  
  
"You have it here?"  
  
"No, I believe it is still at Hogwarts. So when you go back you'll have to collect it in his office. I think Professor McGonagall maybe able to help you with getting it."  
  
"Okay, Professor Lupin, thanks."  
  
"No problem, Harry."  
  
Lupin left the kitchen and Harry was alone.  
  
Harry was wondering what he would do now when Kreacher came in the kitchen.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Master Potter. (The little pissball, oh what would my mistress say about this scumbag being in her house).Kreacher mumbled to himself.  
  
Harry got mad then. "I've just about had it with you and your little comments, Kreacher! Just stay out of my way, and keep your mouth shut!"  
  
Kreacher looked at Harry with glee, knowing he had gotten a reaction out of him. "What is the matter with Master Potter? Does he not like the service that poor Kreacher has been giving him? (As if I would do anything for the little pissant.)  
  
"That's it, Kreacher, no more or you can have your head on the wall!"  
  
Kreacher answered him back,"You cannot do anything to me, you worthless brat. I do not have to listen to you, and I won't!"  
  
He then left the kitchen muttering, " stinking half-breeds and what would his mistress say..."  
  
Harry just put his head in his hands and wished Sirius or Dumbledore or anyone who really cared about him was there.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Sirius' mother started screaming again. "Maybe somebody can put a silence spell on the old hag," Harry thought.  
  
Feeling very lonesome, Harry went to see who was there.  
  
Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. "Harry, where are you?"  
  
"Ron! Ron! It's so good to see you! Can you believe it about Professor Dumbledore? I can't believe he's dead! Are you going to his funeral? Did you know Snape is the new Head of the Order?" Harry called out to him as Ron walked in the front door.  
  
"Whoa Harry! First question. No I can't believe it. Second question. Yes I'm going to his funeral. Are you? Third question. No! I didn't know that! I wonder when that happened. Mum didn't say anything to me about him being Head.  
  
Harry said smugly, "Well at least I knew something before you did. When did you find out about the Professor?"  
  
"I found out the night before it came out in the paper. I would have sent you an owl but Dad said the owls would probably be watched so he said no. He knows you get the "Prophet" so he figured you'd find out soon enough."  
  
"Oh. I thought you were just not telling me to 'protect' me." Harry said quietly.  
  
Ron said quickly,"Oh no, Harry, not after last year when they wouldn't tell you anything." Then he looked at Harry and asked him, "Well, are you going to the funeral?"  
  
Harry said miserably, "No. Snape thinks its a bad idea and Lupin actually agrees with him." Then Harry filled Ron in on everything that had been said.  
  
Ron looked as miserable as Harry did. "That really bites, mate. You'd think Snape would want you to go so he'd be rid of you...if something did happen to you." Ron said hastily.  
  
As they were talking they had walked up to Harry's room, where Kreacher was just coming out.  
  
"Oh crap I forgot to lock my door! Kreacher has probably stolen something!" Harry remembered. "Kreacher! Come here this instant! What did you take out of my room?!"  
  
Kreacher just walked unhurriedly away as if he hadn't heard a word he said. Harry pulled out his wand, but Ron pushed his arm down as he aimed at Kreacher.  
  
"No Harry! Don't use that here! The Ministry of Magic will know in an instant and then so will Voldemort!" Ron's impassioned cry brought Mrs Weasley from her room where she had been putting away her belongings.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE CAST A SPELL HERE OR YOU'LL ENDANGER US ALL!!" she screamed at him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had never spoken to Harry in that tone before, and he just stood openmouthed, gaping at her, as if she has slapped him.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. Ron. I don't know what's come over me lately. I can't seem to control my temper. It's just that Kreacher makes me so angry, and he just came out of my room. I figured he probably stole something." Harry said rumpling his hair.  
  
Quickly, Mrs. Weasley came to Harry, and enclosed him in a big bearhug. "I'm sorry too, Harry. I was so afraid you would use your wand, that I had to yell."  
  
Harry enjoyed the motherly hug so much that he hugged her back. "I haven't had too many of those. Living with the Dursley's, hugs were nonexistent for me."  
  
Mrs. Weasley almost looked like she would cry. "I know Harry. It's a very sad thing when people can't hug their children, or relatives in your case."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Please, Harry call me Molly."  
  
"Oh, okay Mrs...Molly, did you know about Professor Snape being appointed Head of the Order?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"No! Where did you get that idea from?" Mrs. Weasley said very perturbed.  
  
"Well, earlier I was talking to Professor Lupin and Professor Snape, and they told me Professor Dumbledore had appointed him." Harry said.  
  
"Nobody said anything to me, or Arthur either, unless he didn't tell me." Mrs. Weasley said looking even more disturbed. "Don't worry about it Harry. I'll get this straightened out." 


End file.
